1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a load balancing mechanism of a wireless network. More particularly, the invention relates to a wireless network system having a load balancing mechanism and a wireless access point device and a wireless terminal device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, wireless networks are widely used in various circumstances and occasions. In the wireless network system, multiple users can use wireless terminal devices to connect with a wireless AP device for accessing the wireless network. In a conventional wireless network (for example, a wireless network using an IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n standard), the wireless terminal device generally determines the wireless AP device to be connected according to signal intensities of radio frequency (RF) signals transmitted by the wireless AP devices. However, such connection establishment mechanism easily results in load unbalance of the wireless AP devices in the wireless network system.
For example, assuming two neighbouring wireless AP devices A and B are simultaneously located in a same area, and there are relatively more wireless terminal devices located close to the wireless AP device A during a certain period, since the conventional connection establishment method is to select the wireless AP device according to the signal intensity of the RF signal, and there are relatively more wireless terminal devices located close to the wireless AP device A, compared to the RF signal of the wireless AP device B, the RF signal strength of the wireless AP device A received by these terminal devices is stronger, so that there would be relatively more wireless terminal devices connected to the wireless AP device A, which may result in an overload state of the wireless AP device A.
If there are too many wireless terminal devices simultaneously being connected to a single wireless AP device, network connections of these wireless terminal devices become not smoothly quite easily, and users operating the wireless terminal devices may feel a slow and unstable network connection. Therefore, it is an important issue to averagely distribute the load of the wireless AP devices in the wireless network system.